


Vera

by healingmirth



Category: Firefly, Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was totally going to be immortal!Jack/trigger-happy!Jayne when I started, and then it veered elsewhere...  So, now, I think it's TimeAgent!Jack/and Pre-Firefly!Jayne</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vera

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally going to be immortal!Jack/trigger-happy!Jayne when I started, and then it veered elsewhere... So, now, I think it's TimeAgent!Jack/and Pre-Firefly!Jayne

Something under his head rattled, and Jack groaned, wondering if that ache was literally his skull knitting back together, or just the mother of all hangovers. It was light outside his eyelids, so he cautiously eased his eyes open, and then froze when they focused on the gun muzzle that appeared, inches from his nose.

A low, angry growl came from somewhere behind the gun, and Jack tried to focus on the body it belonged to. The sun forcing itself through the dusty window made that a wasted effort, just giving a backlit impression of size looming over him. Jack shut his eyes again, resigned, and prepared to calm the angry creature with the enormous gun. He'd no more than opened his mouth when his captor kicked the bed with a warning grunt that jarred his head again.

Jack was beginning to wonder if maybe he was being held by a non-verbal race when the man - human after all, maybe - finally spoke. "Now you listen to me," he said in a warning tone. "I don't rightly know where you came from or what sort of mind-whammy you put on me, but it's done. Jayne Cobb ain't no sissy."

That announcement, at least, clarified things significantly for Jack; it made the man with the very large gun the maudlin drunk from the bar last night, and the headache, likely the result of Jayne's burly heterosexuality reasserting itself ahead of schedule. Jack spared a moment to regret that there wouldn't be a second round, and then turned his thoughts towards more immediate concerns.

He opened his eyes again and sighed, and slowly raised his hands, palms out in a gesture of surrender that he hoped Jayne would recognize. Trying to keep his eyes wide and his face relaxed was a struggle with the sun in his eyes, but it looked like he was going to need every trick he had to get out of this with all his pieces attached and unperforated. "Everyone gets lonesome, Jayne," he said, soothingly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Now if-"

"I don't," Jayne interrupted stubbornly. "It's just been me and Vera here," he paused, indicating the gun with a thrust of his chin, "for near as long as I can remember now, and she keeps me company just fine."

Jack didn't think that he and Jayne were talking about quite the same type of loneliness, but the idea of Vera providing companionship for Jayne, while intriguing, was best left for another time.

"And sometimes I think she can read my mind," Jayne continued, "so if I was you, I think I'd just sit there and keep my hands by my sides, so my mind doesn't get any ideas."

_Yes, let's keep your brain a thought-free zone_, Jack thought, irritably, and he dropped his hands back to rest on the sheets. He scooted towards the head of the bed, cautiously, trying to get into a position where he could see more of the room without taking his eyes off either the man or the gun still aimed at him.

"Well, what now?" he asked. "You've got me pinned," he said, barely managing to hold in the _again_. "What do you plan to do with me?"

Jayne flushed, and his head drooped, at odds with his bravado, and thankfully the gun angled down towards the floor as well. "Dunno yet," he mumbled, "maybe I don't want you to leave."

Jack smiled, and reconsidered his options yet again. Maybe a second round was on offer after all.


End file.
